Light a New Star
by Sailorstar165
Summary: Kalos adopts a girl who doesn't believe in herself and her abilities. Can Sora and friends convince her that she can be on stage and capture the audience?
1. The Girl Without a Smile

**Chapter 1: The Girl without a Smile**

YAY KALEIDO STAR! I have only seen up to episode 9 or 10, so sorry if this doesn't really go along with what happens later on.

* * *

"Who's that?" Layla asked.

"She's the daughter of a recently deceased friend." Kalos said, patting the small child's shoulder. "The least I could do was take her in."

"Yes, but you're actually going to let an 8 year old wander around on her own backstage?" Layla glared.

"Of course not. We don't have any shows coming up for a little while, so I'm going to ask Sora and her friends to watch her. After all, they're great with kids." Kalos smiled.

* * *

"WHAT!" Sora said, shocked.

"Is there a problem?" Kalos asked.

"No Boss! It's just..." Sora glanced at the girl, who was staring out the window in Kalos' office. "I wouldn't know where to start."

"This is really important. Nicole is very upset about her mother dying, so if you could at least try to cheer her up!"

Sora thought for a moment, then nodded. "Alright, Boss." She knelt down next to Nicole. "Come on, Nicole. Wanna see Kaleido Stage?"

Nicole looked at her through her dull blew eyes. "Why?" She asked coldly.

'_Wow! Boss was right when he said she was depressed!'_ Sora thought. "Don't you like Kaleido Stage?"

"I loved it when Mommy was alive..." Nicole followed Sora out of the room.

* * *

"Who's this?" Anna and Mia asked. "She's so adorable!"

"This is Nicole. It seems Kalos has adopted her. Her mother died I guess." Sora explained.

"Poor kid." Mia patted Nicole on the head. "Hey! I know! We should show her Jonathan!"

"Yeah! Jonathan can cheer anyone up!" Anna agreed.

"Jonathan...?" Nicole looked at them, no light in her eyes or anything.

"Yeah! He's a seal and the mascot for Kaleido Stage!" Ken walked up to them. "My name's Ken. It's nice to meet you, Nicole."

Nicole hid behind Sora and glared at Ken. "Go away!"

"Huh? Ken's nice!" Sora said, trying to get Nicole out from behind her.

Nicole shook her head. "No he's not! No man is!"

"How do you know who's nice or not?" Anna growled.

"Because!"

Sora forced herself to smile. "Because what?"

"Because Daddy always hit me!" Nicole burst into tears.

"Oh..." Sora hugged the girl. "I'm sorry, but you can't judge everyone by what one person says or does."

"Yeah!" Mia agreed. "Give Ken a chance."

Nicole looked up and nodded.

"Come on! We'll show you Jonathan!" Sora said happily.

* * *

Nicole plopped down on her bed. "Thanks for showing me Jonathan." She said, but she still didn't smile.

"You're welcome!" Sora said. Kalos asked her if she'd share her room with Nicole, since they seemed to get along.

"Who is this kid?" Fool asked.

Nicole stared at Fool. "A- A GHOST!"

"Calm down!" Sora said, covering Nicole's mouth. "Please don't panic. He's the spirit of Kaleido Stage."

"Really?" Nicole stared at the doll-like ghost. "Kinda small... Don't you think?"  
"Be quiet!" Fool shouted. "Wait... If you can see me, that means you're destined for the stage!"

"I am not!" Nicole cried, on the brink of tears. "Every time I said that, my Daddy would laugh at me and hit me."

Fool glanced at Sora, who frowned. "Who cares what your dad thought? If I cared what my parents thought, I wouldn't be here!"

Nicole looked up into Sora's eyes. "I'm sorry... It's just..." She touched her blonde hair. "No one ever said I could be on stage except Mommy..."

Sora sat next to her. "I'm sure you can be on stage! If you want, I could teach you some tricks!"

Nicole smiled, sending Sora into complete shock. "I'd like that."

* * *

Kind of short and stupid, I know, but I wanted to write a Kaleido Star fic. I LVOE THAT SHOW! Sadly, I spent all my money and can't buy the next DVD... It stinks... Later everyone! 


	2. Practice

**Chapter 2: Practice...**

Not much today. Review corner will take up space though! W007!

**Fiery Koneko: I'm glad you liked Nicole. YAY TO THE FIRST REVIEWER! (gives you a cookie)**

**The Time Traveler: Glad you liked the fic. Don't worry; I probably won't be referring to anything in the series... Well... Maybe the first few, but you've seen those.**

**Draco1000: NOOOOOOO! Don't tell me what happens. I don't want to know! Not listening! (covers ears like an idiot) La la la la la! I can't hear you! Anywho, glad you liked the first chapter!**

**Kishe: Don't worry, I'm writing more. Glad you liked it.**

That's all of the reviews!

* * *

"Alright, have you ever taken gymnastics?" Anna asked.

"No." Nicole answered.

"Dance?" Mia said hopefully.

"Nope." Nicole shook her head.

"Have you ever done anything?" Sora asked, her heart sinking. It was going to be a lot harder than she had thought.

"I used to jump on a trampoline." Nicole said, blushing.

"So no experience." Ken sighed.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to teach me anything." Nicole turned to leave.

"I wouldn't give up if I were you." A boy, about 12 laughed from the practice swings. He was sitting on top of it like it was a lawn chair!

"Careful up there!" Sora shouted, panicking.

The boy just waved and fell backward. Sora, Anna, Mia, and Nicole screamed, but he caught himself so he was hanging upside-down.

"That was close!" Mia cried.

'_Come on Anna! Say something funny!'_ Anna racked her brain. "If he had fallen, he would have become a monkey pancake!"

"Not funny." Everyone said, except the boy, who was laughing extremely hard.

"That was a good one!" He breathed between laughs. He flipped back up. "Hey Ken! Is Kalos looking for an opening act yet?"

"No, sorry Niklas." Ken called back.

"Aw..." He hopped down. "My name's Niklas! The youngest daredevil ever!"

"You could have gotten hurt that time! You shouldn't scare people like that!" Ken scolded.

"Hmph! Someone needs to lighten up a little. Besides! My daring acts are always grabbing the audience."

Sora looked at him. "I've never seen you before..."

"That's because Kalos just hired him." Ken explained. "He used to be a street performer. Everyone loved him there."

"Yup! I could breathe fire and juggle and do almost anything!" Niklas grinned.

"Impressive." Nicole smiled. She had been doing that a little more often recently.

Niklas turned bright red and ran back to the swings to hide it. "Wanna see another trick I can do?" He asked.

"Don't do anything dangerous!" Ken called.

"I won't!" He climbed onto the low swings and did a flip off of them and onto the trampoline and flipped off into the splits on the mats. "Tadah!"

Sora just stared. _'I didn't think a guy could do that!'_ She thought.

Niklas stood up and beamed, waiting for the applause. It never came.

"What do you think you're doing kid?" Layla grabbed his shoulder. "You should be here."

Niklas smiled. "Layla Hamilton! Famous for her performances on the swings. Kalos just hired me yesterday!"

"Why does he keep bringing kids here?" Layla muttered to herself as she got onto the swings with Yuri.

"Are they practicing some kind of new show?" Niklas looked at Ken hopefully.

"Yes actually."

"Really? What's it going to be this time?" Sora, Anna, and Mia said excitedly.

"It's going to be an exclusive." Nicole answered for him. "About a fairy who loses her wings and a prince who helps her fly again."

"How do you know that?" Mia asked, surprised.

"I asked Kalos this morning." Nicole said, as if it were obvious. "They're practicing for the lead."

Niklas frowned. "I'm a lot more entertaining than that Yuri! I should be able to be in that too!" He muttered.

"You know, if you want a art, you should ask." Kalos said from behind them all.

Everyone jumped at least 6 feet into the air.

"B-Boss!" Sora said, trying to recover from the scare.

"Niklas, I was thinking you could teach Nicole something for the performance. If you can do that, you both will be in the opening act." Kalos went to the door. "Oh! Everyone's going to have a chance to get the part of the fairy. If you and your friends want to try, the try outs are in 3 days."

The two mean girls that always insult Sora stared after him. "Oh no... He'll put ideas in Sora's head. After all, Layla is the best!"

Niklas smirked at the girls. "How would two nose pickers like you know anything?" He asked. "Don't try to deny it! I was on the swings watchin' you the entire time!"

The girls glared at him and stormed off.

"Nice one!" Anna grinned. "I never thought of saying that!"

"Something's a little fishy here..." Mia mumbled. "You said you were practicing the whole time."

"So? I bluffed. It got rid of them, didn't it?"

"And here I thought I could laugh at them." Mia sighed.

Nicole grabbed Niklas's arm. "You heard Kalos! If you want to be on stage, we gotta come up with something!" She pulled him toward the trampoline.

"I've never seen her so happy since I knew her mother." Kalos said when he had gotten into his office.

"You really think so?" Yuri asked calmly following.

"I believe Sora and her friends are having a positive effect. If all works well, we'll have a new little star." Kalos smiled. "Plus, she should be able to unlock hidden talents in everyone, even you and Layla."

Yuri nodded. "I shouldn't tell anyone what we discussed, correct?"

"If you didn't mention it, I'd be grateful." Kalos nodded.

* * *

That's it for now! Make sure you click the little Go button next to Submit a Review and review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh! If anyone knows the name's of those two annoying people who are always bothering Sora, I'd be eternally grateful. Thank you! Until next time! 


	3. Injury!

**Chapter 3: Injury!**

Hello everyone! I've updated just for the fans of this fic! School's started, so sorry for far between updates.

**The Time Traveler: Thanks for the names! Glad you thought last chapter was well written. I didn't. (Laughs)**

**Ashlea: Glad you love the fic. I work hard on it, even if not many can tell.**

Aw... Only 2 reviews this time... Oh well, that's better than none at all.

* * *

"You have to jump higher Nicole!" Niklas called from a midair split.

"Okay!" Nicole jumped higher, but landed hard on top of him. "I- I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it..." Niklas rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "Let's try again."

"Wow... Those two are really going at it..." Sora commented from the swings. She had been trying to perfect the moves for the fairy's part. "They're inspiring..."

"You're doing well, Sora!" Ken yelled. "Just nail the last part!"

"All right!" Sora started swinging again.

"Oh look!" The blonde girl, Charlotte, pointed to Nicole and Niklas. "Bouncing fools!"

"They might hear you!" Julie, the other annoying person. "Oh, never mind!" She said, loud enough for them to hear.

Niklas did a flip off of the trampoline and landed directly on top of them. "Whoops! My apologize! You shouldn't stand so close to us 'bouncing fools'!"

Mia was laughing, while Anna was groaning. "Why couldn't I come up with that?"

Nicole was practicing throughout the entire scene. She had finally gotten the act right.

"Oh yeah! Practice!" Niklas jumped onto the trampoline and finished the combination.

* * *

It was the day of the try outs. "All right!" Ken said. "Sora! You first!"

Sora swung back and forth, and then jumped. She grasped the other tightly and did another flip back. It seemed extremely difficult, especially with the last part, taken from Niklas's strange performance the other day. Sora let go, spinning in the air, and landed on the trampoline below.

Everyone applauded. Even Layla was impressed.

After Charlotte and Julie messed up horribly at the part, Kalos stood up. "All right, Niklas and Nicole, did you get your act perfect?"

Everyone sat in silence as Niklas and Nicole started their routine. They twirled and spiraled throughout the entire thing. Niklas stopped, Nicole landed, hopped over so that her feet landed in his outstretched hands, and did a back flip. She landed, but slipped off of the trampoline with a scream, and landed with a dull thud.

Everyone gasped. Sora, Kalos, and Ken all ran over. Niklas leaped down and knelt next to her. "Nicole! You okay?"

Nicole sat up and held her arm. "Ouch! It hurts..." She muttered, cradling her injured hand.

Kalos turned to Sora, Anna, and Mia. "Get her to her room. I'll call a doctor." He ran in the direction of his office.

* * *

"It's my fault..." Niklas said, horror struck. "I shouldn't have made the routine so dangerous..."

Nicole smiled at him. "No, I messed up. I was late I think. I tripped up on my own. I'm just sorry that we might not be able to perform."

Anna was carrying Nicole on her back. "Hey, maybe it's just a sprain! Like you hit your funny bone or something!"

"Anna! This is no time for jokes!" said Mia, maybe even too loudly.

Nicole still laughed. "Maybe you're right. It doesn't hurt that much right now. It could be better before the show!"

They reached Sora's room and Anna set her down gently. "There you go!" She smiled.

"Can I get you anything?" Sora asked.

"No, no thanks." She answered, just as the door opened. Kalos came in. "Are you all right?" He asked Nicole.

"I'm fine. I just hope we'll still be able to perform!"

Kalos sighed. "Nothing else hurt?"

"Nothing, and even then, my arm feels a lot better!" She smiled.

"Good. I'll still be taking you to see a doctor. I'll be taking you later this afternoon."

Nicole nodded. After Kalos left she flopped back onto her bed. "I hope it's nothing serious."

"I'm sure it's fine!" Niklas said, trying to cheer her up. He looked at his watch. "I think I'll practice a little. I messed up on my part." He turned. "Later everyone!" He scurried out of the room.

Sora giggled. "He likes you."

"I know. I realized that a while ago." Nicole answered.

Ken muttered something that sounded like "I wish she'd notice" turned bright red when Sora looked at him and stumbled out of the room. "I should get the... something done! See you all later!"

Nicole laughed at Sora's confused look. "Shouldn't you get back to practicing? I think you got the part!" After everyone left, she turned to Fool. "Can I ask you something? Why am I meant for the stage?"

"It is not yet time for me to say." Fool answered, pulling out his Tarot cards. "Hmm... This one means misfortune."

"Kind of late for that, isn't?" She sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

That's all for now! All I can tell you is that everything will become clearer later. I hope you liked the update! I used most of my brain power at school, so I don't know if this chappy was written well or anything. Later everyone! 


	4. Showtime!

**Chapter 4: Show Time!**

I won't put the review responses up like I used to, thanks to the new reply tool! To the anonymous peoples, thank you for the review! I'm glad you all liked it, but this will be the last chapter of this story. I hope you all like the final chappy of "Light a New Star"!

* * *

"You feeling OK, Nicole?" asked Niklas as he stretched. "The shows gonna start soon." He was wearing a blue clown costume that fit pretty tight and had a white moon painted over one eye.

Nicole sighed. "I hope I'll be all right..." she muttered, adjusting her pink shoes. She had a sun over her eye, and they were supposed to be dolls. She wasn't sure if she could pull their act off.

"You'll all do great!" Sora, Anna, and Mia all said encouragingly.

"You guys are up!" Ken called.

Charlette and Julie laughed. "Break a leg, literally!"

Niklas gave them a cold look. "We'll look so much better than you booger breaths!"

Nicole was in higher spirits now because of the looks on the two jerks' faces. She nodded to Niklas when they went out onto the trampoline. Cheers rang throughout the crowd.

The music started, and they both hopped up and down until they were a couple feet up. To Nicole, it felt like miles. She **_HAD_** to get this right, or she'd ruin it for Niklas. Niklas did his back flip, and she did her spin. Suddenly, Niklas fell and landed on his back on the trampoline.

A hush came from the crowd as Niklas struggled to get up. Did he hurt himself? Nicole landed next to him, and but that made Niklas lose his balance again and fall. He grinned and hit himself lightly on the head, as if saying he meant to do that for the show! Now Nicole understood! He purposely did that to play the part of the clown! Staying in character, she did some spins toward him, and helped him up.

The crowd cheered at the two, as if they were the only things in the entire world at that moment. Nicole felt light as a feather now; she wasn't afraid anymore, wasn't going to cry anymore. She did a back flip and a spin at the same time, just like they had practiced.

Sora, who was watching from the sidelines gasped. Now, Nicole had large wings! That wasn't part of the show, was it?  
"What's wrong Sora?" Ken asked, confused. He obviously couldn't see her wings, so Sora didn't mention it.

"Um... They're just doing a lot better than I thought they would!" Sora lied.

Mia agreed, "Yeah! I thought Nicole would be too nervous to do anything!"

Fool floated next to Sora. "It seems she changed her future, or maybe Niklas did," he said, calmly. "Before you ask, those wings are the legendary Wings of Dreams. Anyone who watches her will feel that they can do anything that they put they put their mind to."

"Sora, what're you looking at?" Anna asked, noticing that Sora was staring at the wings that she couldn't see.

"Huh? Nothing!" Sora laughed.

Fool bowed and left. "See you later Sora!"

Layla walked up to them just then. "They're pretty good for a couple of kids," she said.

"I know! Aren't they?" Charlette asked.

"I thought before you were saying they should break their legs," said Yuri calmly.

You could see the huge anime sweat drops hover over Charlette and Julie's heads at that moment. "Well, er... Later!" They dashed off as quickly as possible.

Nicole and Niklas bowed and hurried off the stage. After being congratulated by everyone on the wonderful performance, Nicole knew more than ever that she wanted to be a Kaleido Star like Layla and the soon to be Sora. She just knew it!

* * *

"Nicole! Can you come over here for a moment?" Kalos called.

The now 16 Nicole ambled over and smiled. She was now a Kaleido Star with Niklas, Sora and some others. She and Niklas were the best trampoline people in the show. Even though they concentrated on show openers, they were still famous all over the world. "What can I do for you, Boss?"

Kalos pulled out some tickets and smiled. "You, Niklas, Sora, Anna, and Mia are going to go to Japan and do some shows there. We're starting a new stage over there, and we need some experienced performers to draw enough attention."

"Of course I'll go!" Nicole exclaimed. She already had heard some news from Sora about them all being chosen, and of course they all had said yes to stay in Japan for a year or two.

"Great. You'll have to start packing, since these tickets are for next week. Good luck in Japan, all right?"

Nicole smiled and nodded. She wasn't frightened by new places or people she didn't know any longer. As long as someone came to see the show, she would always put on her best performance. She jumped up into the air. She'd never forget what she learned from her friends at this Kaleido Stage. Her dreams were her wings as she raced toward the sky.

* * *

I'd like to thank:

My friend Steph who kept pushing me to write a Kaleido Star fic

My compy for at least cooperating enough to let me update

The Time Traveler for reading and reviewing every chapter

Fiery Koneko for being the first reviewer and saying this fic was any good. If it weren't for you, I might have actually deleted this!

Draco1000

Kishe

Ashlea

Kimmichi

Ace Starleaf

And everyone who reads this fic in the future!

Thank you everyone! I was happy to write this fic for everyone, and it gave me a lot of practice in writing something that wasn't comedic, even though there were some spots... Heh heh, booger breaths... Anywho, I'm glad you liked this fic. I hope you all read my other fics, and goodbye to you all, until we meet again. Ja ne!


End file.
